Flowers Within Darkness
by Ahellofadummy
Summary: Do the brutal Lord of Darkness Zeref have the heart to fall in love? Well it seems he have fallen for our fair Princess Lucy. Will they have a happily ever after or the flower will wilt in the hands of Darkness? Read to find out.!


**Flower Within Darkness**

**By : Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail…unfortunately Hiro Mashima does.!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED.!**

* * *

**Zeref P.O.V**

I looked around bored as the court hall continued to buzz with everyone blabbering about something or the other. I sighed feeling the migraine coming and massaged my temples to ease the pain. I looked to the right and saw my Royal Head Concubine Ultear, attentively listening to the minister talking. I smirked at the thought of having some fun with her later but my thoughts were disturbed.

"So Lord what do you think we should do?" the minister asked seriously.

"Huh?" I asked uninterested not having a single clue of what he was asking.

"I was asking what we should do about the new village we found in the corner of our province." He asked clearing his throat.

"Oh that! I don't know…destroy it or something." I said waving my hand in dismal.

"I-I see." The minister replied and then continued on.

After what felt like an eternity the court was finally finished and I quickly made my way out desperately in need of fresh air. I walked into the forest near the palace and wandered around aimlessly. I was so deep in my trance that I didn't notice how deep I had gone.

I then observed a clearing with a tree in the middle. I thought of resting for a little and so made my way to the tree. As I neared it I noticed a white fabric. I squinted to see better and then realized that a girl was sitting there.

The girl had blonde hair which was tied up in bun with some loose strands framing her face which made her look prettier. She was wearing a white gown which hugged her body tightly which I must say was quite curvaceous. All in all she was truly beautiful and her peaceful look while sleeping made her look like a marvelous painting.

"Who are you?" I asked authoritatively after all she _**was**_ in my kingdom.

"huhh?" she asked startled while her eyes flew open and she looked at me before she finally answered, "I am Lucy Heartfillia, the queen of this land you are standing on, Fiore."

"Fiore? I am in Fiore?" I asked dumbfounded.

"That's right young man. Now may I ask who you might be?" She asked giggling at my stupidity.

"Zeref." I mumbled realizing that I might have crossed the boundaries unknowingly and entered Fiore which is next to my kingdom.

"Zeref? As in the King Zeref of the Land of Darkness?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"That's right _**ojou-sama**_. Are you scared of me now?" I asked smirking at her.

"No….since there is nothing scary about you." She said thoughtfully.

"W-What? Do you even know what you are saying?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course I do and I mean it." she said nonchalantly.

"Oh! So you think that _**ME**_ the _**merciless**_ King of Darkness who have taken innumerable lives of innocent people for no specific reason is _**NOT scary**_." I pointed out.

"You are evil but not scary." She said calmly.

"Is that so and may I know why." I asked curiously.

"Well because you look pitiful. Though you show you are cold-hearted but your eyes look so sad. It clearly shows you have gone through a lot of pain and far worse than many people." She explained and then smiled sadly at me.

"W-what.!" I stammered clearly taken aback by her statement.

"Why don't you have a seat?" She said and patted a spot beside her.

I hesitantly walked up to her and plopped down beside her. She continued to talk and I listened to her attentively. Surprisingly I didn't get bored like I usually do. I nodded occasionally and replied too. We had a decent talk and I was enjoying her company when we heard a snarl.

Our heads flew up and our eyes met with a pair of blood-red eyes. There stood a lion which was quite big and from the looks of it quite dangerous as well. We stood up slowly with our eyes fixated on the wild animal. I stepped in front of Lucy hiding her behind me. Black magic seeped out of my hand and I was about to kill the beast but was interrupted.

"No! Don't kill it!" Lucy shrieked worriedly tugging at my arm.

"What are you saying? It's either we kill it or he will kill us." I said angrily yanking my arm away from her.

"There is no need of bloodshed. Just watch me." she said confidently causing me to look at her questioningly.

She then stepped up from behind me and started advancing towards the lion. I face palmed myself and reached for her hand but she smiled at me reassuringly and slipped her hand out. I knew she wouldn't listen to me so I stood there with my magic ready to strike if that beast laid a hand on her.

Surprisingly the beast didn't do anything and she easily made her way to the lion and started patting his head. She ran her slim fingers through his thick mane and it seemed to have calmed him down. It then yawned and sat down to sleep while Lucy sat with it and patted him till he was deep in sleep.

"Wow! That was…._**amazing.**_" I said awestruck.

"See I told you bloodshed is not the answer of everything."

"I think I have no choice but to agree I guess but how did you do that."

"It was easy I saw fear in his eyes and realized he was afraid of us. So I gained his faith and the result is in front of you."

"What are you some eye reader." I asked jokingly.

"You can say that. I find eyes the most honest form of speech in humans because it never lies and serves everything on the platter for us to see." She replied smiling.

"You are quite philosophical." I commented.

"My mom was like that too. Too bad she is not with us anymore." she said sadly.

"I am sorry about that."

"It's okay."

After that we had a great time chatting but soon the sun had set and it was dark indicating that I had to take my leave. For the first time I didn't like the darkness of the night. Usually I hated mornings, it was just too bright for me and I felt at ease in the dark but if this night meant to part from _her _I didn't like it one bit. Unwillingly I stood up and bid my farewell and started to head out.

"Will I see you again Zeref-sama?" she asked hopefully and I smiled inwardly at her use of my name since I had to insist a lot for her to not call me Lord or any other crap like that. In the end she agreed but stuck to the honorifics with my name.

"Maybe." I replied coolly.

"I really do hope I can see you day after tomorrow." She continued pouting cutely.

"We'll see about that." I said and smirked at her and then left.

* * *

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

"So Lord what are your orders?" the minister asked monotonously.

"Spare his life. I don't think his crime is worth any punishment." I replied casually looking at the convict who was now bowing and thanking me.

"A-As you wish King." The minister said clearly shocked at my attentiveness in the court and moreover at my order to spare his life. He nervously adjusted his glasses to hide his shock.

"With that done I think it's enough for the day." I said and glided out of the court neatly, knowing full well that the court must be wondering about my sudden change of heart.

I was hurrying towards the forest to meet _her _but was stopped due to a certain voice.

"That was rare." It remarked slyly.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ultear." I said nonchalantly.

"You, the almighty King of Darkness, _sparing _lives? It doesn't suit your persona." She said cheekily.

"I was just not in the mood." I said trying to dismiss the topic.

"hmm…so if you are not in the mood of that then what about this?" she said sultry tracing her finger over my lips.

"Ultear I am not in _that _kind of mood either." I said brushing away her hand causing her to pout.

"You are not coming to my chamber these days. I am lonely." She said feigning to be hurt.

"I have somewhere to go." I said controlling the urge to sigh and then walked past her.

I quickened my pace and then soon started running towards the clearing whose path I now knew like the back of my hand after all I did visit it often to meet _her _the past month. I stopped short at the sight of her sleeping figure and panted hard to catch my breath. An idea popped in my head and I smiled deviously. I sneaked up to her and then crouched down to her frame.

I tucked some loose hair behind her ear and then lightly stroked her cheek. Cupping her face I leaned in and placed a tentative kiss on her lips. Her eyes instantly fluttered open and she blushed but nonetheless greeted me shyly. I smirked and pulled her in my arms and whispered my greeting in her ear.

"I missed you Zeref." She said relaxing in my embrace.

"Well I have some duties to fulfill as well. You are not the only royalty Miss Heartfillia." I replied smiling.

"Really I thought the Great Zeref-sama did nothing except of sitting on his throne and dozing off during court." She remarked giggling.

"Ouch that hurt." I replied acting that my feelings were hurt.

"Then will this make up for it?" she said cutely and then quickly pecked my lips.

"Definitely." I breathed out dreamily and she just giggled at my reaction.

I smirked as I thought of something and then looked at her innocently, "Ne Lucy, maybe I should apologize for being late in the same way too." With that I closed the distance between us but she wiggled out of my grasp and ran away. I ran after her while she laughed that musical laugh of hers and yelled to catch her.

I soon caught up to her and fastening my hands around her waist twirled her in the air. She giggled but then locked her arms around my neck. We stared at each other deeply and within mere seconds we were kissing passionately. Unknown to us at that time another pair of eyes were watching us which would soon be the reason of our sorrow in near future.

* * *

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

I looked up to see the stars in the sky trying to pick out the constellations as Lucy had taught me. I then looked ahead quietly making my way to my kingdom in the stillness of the night. I recalled my moments with Lucy and a smiled grazed my lips. Sighing contentedly I walked through the garden of my palace. Soon I was in the palace and was about to enter my room when a voice stopped me.

"May I know where you were?"

"None of your business Ultear." I replied irritably.

"Fine but I'll warn you that you can't have her. She is a delicate flower which will wilt in the hands of a demon like you. Don't forget darkness consumes the light and leaves nothing behind." Ultear said seriously.

"I know." I huffed and went in my room slamming it shut.

I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes to sleep. Just before I lost my consciousness I thought _I know I don't deserve her but still I hoped for it like a fool. I can't hurt her or it will kill me with guilt._

* * *

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

I stared out my window blankly as I wondered about Lucy. It had been a week since I last saw her. It was also the day Ultear warned me but nonetheless I had gone to meet her the next day but she was not there. I had visited the clearing everyday in hope of meeting her but no such luck had struck me.

I sighed in frustration getting desperate to talk to her. Many thoughts flew through my head like _maybe she was fed up of me or hates me or doesn't want to see me again_ and I hoped it's not true. I even considered sending her a letter but it would probably disclose our relationship and I was not able to write a decent letter.

I pushed myself off the window and prepared to leave for the court all the while thinking of Lucy. Soon I was walking through the court to my throne while everyone stood up. I sat at the throne and nodded my head in acknowledgement and they all sat down. The minister then cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Lord I am happy to inform that we are about to win the war." He informed.

"Which war?" I asked confusedly.

"Lord the war against the Kingdom of Fiore." He explained.

"Fiore? I never ordered to attack Fiore." I said angrily.

"But it was your wish right? Madam Ultear said so." He said timidly.

"WHAT.! ARE YOU STUPID? HOW DARE YOU WAGE A WAR WITHOUT MY APPROVAL?" I yelled glaring daggers at them. Now I realized why Lucy didn't come to visit and it happened right after Ultear's warning. I should have known better.

"I will deal with you later." I spat glaring at Ultear who was smirking.

"Send a message to stop the war as soon as possible. I will also leave to apologize for our actions." I barked the orders while they scrambled around to do their tasks.

I hurried off to my room and wore my armor and hopped up on my horse. I kicked the horse and it neighed and started to speed off to Fiore. As I fastened the horse thoughts of Lucy and our time together filled my head. _Please be safe Lucy I am coming._

* * *

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

I reached Fiore a few hours later and was horrified to witness the scene before me. There was bloodshed going on everywhere. Many bodies lay lifeless on the ground and some fought bravely to protect their kingdom. There was destruction all around.

Usually I loved to see death but today when someone I care for was in danger too made my heart clench in worry. As I speeded through the town I saw many commoners weeping over the death of their loved ones and I felt a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach.

I now realized how much sorrow and despair I would have caused to countless people in the past and I desperately wanted to change it. I soon reached the palace and would have basked in the beauty of it if it weren't for the lifeless body on the ground. The palace was as beautiful as her and I gulped nervously as the thought of her struck me yet again.

I ran through their corridors desperately looking for her but was failing miserably. I clenched my hair in frustration and punched the wall leaving a hole there. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around surprised to see a girl with pink hair in a maid outfit and broken chains in her hand.

"Are you Lord Zeref?" she asked monotonously.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Hime said you will come and when you do, to send you in her chamber." She explained.

"Hime? You mean Lucy?" I asked desperately.

"Yes and her chamber is that way." She said pointing in a direction.

"Thank you. Is she all right?" I asked hoping for a positive reply.

"I don't know. The enemies have already entered the palace and we are unable to contact the guards protecting her." She said expressionless.

"Why didn't you move her to a safer place then?" I said angrily.

"We wanted to but she refused saying that she will not leave till she meets you. She said she wanted to ask you something. We have our Knight Loke protecting her but if they are outnumbered then it would be a problem." She explained.

"I-I see." I said shakily knowing full well what Lucy wanted to ask. She must want to know why I did all this and if my love for her is a lie. She probably hates me now and I couldn't blame her.

"Lord please save our princess after all you _**are**_ her Knight in Shining Armor." She said smiling for the first time.

I nodded and ran to her chamber hoping that Knight Loke protects her till I come. As I neared her chamber I was delighted to witness that there were no lifeless bodies adorning her door instead there stood a man clad in armor. I slowed my pace trying to catch my breath and went up to the Knight. He studied me for a minute and then opened the door.

Muttering a thank you I hurried inside and looked around for Lucy. My eyes then fell on the bed where I noticed her sleeping peacefully. I sighed in relief to know she was safe and then silently approached her. I sat on her bed and ran my hand through her hair. She stirred and her eyes opened up lazily looking around.

I managed a smile when her eyes fell on me but she didn't smile back and I felt my heart clench. She then sat up and studied me wearily and then turned away. I sighed irritated by the heavy silence hanging in the air. I decided to end the silence and opened my mouth.

"Lucy-"I started but was cut off.

"May I know why your kingdom has attacked us Lord?" She said coldly.

"Lucy I am sorr-." I began.

"It is Lady Heartifilla for you _**Lord.**_ " She said cutting me off yet again.

"But Luc- _Lady Heartfillia_ will you hear me out first?" I asked.

"I am all ears Lord."

"I was not aware of this waging of war and I have already sent orders to stop it as soon as possible. I can't make up for the loss your kingdom has suffered but we will be at your service and expect a sincere apology from all of us in writing as well."

"You don't even know with whom your kingdom wages war against? What kind of Lord are you?" she remarked sarcastically.

"I am sorry." I said lowering my head.

"Do you know how I have felt for the past week?"

"I am sorry."

"Do you know how much my maids have worried over my health?"

"I am sorry."

"Do you know how difficult it was to stop Loke from killing you?"

"I am sorry."

"Do you have any idea how much me and my kingdom have suffered."

"I am sorry."

"I felt so tormented wondering if you had just toyed with my feelings. And don't dare say those three words again."

"It is not a lie. My feelings towards you are sincere and I swear to heaven I had no clue of this war. It's all Ultear's doing."

"And why should I believe you." She asked skeptically.

"Because I love you." I said looking in her eyes intently.

"And why should I believe _that_?"

"Look in my eye. Do you think I am lying?"

She stared at me intently and letting out a shaky breath burst into tears. She kept crying and hitting me. I grabbed her hands and pulled her in a hug. She resisted a little but eventually gave in and hugged me back. After a while we parted and I brushed away some stray tears that framed her face.

"But-"she started but this time I cut her up by placing my lips over hers kissing her passionately. When we felt the need of air we parted but I didn't let go of her face and still cupped it looking at her.

"How are we going to fix this?" she asked tiredly.

"Leave that to me. I was the reason for this mess so I will be the one to take care of it. But you have to help me. Will you?" I asked hopefully.

"hmm. But how can I help?" she asked earnestly.

"By staying with me forever." I stated.

"Wha-what? You mean…." She said startled.

"Yes I am proposing to you. Lucy Heartfillia will you do the honors of being my wife?" I asked bending on my knee while holding the ring in one hand.

"Y-Yes." She said sniffing a little.

I stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. It looked beautiful and I couldn't help but lightly brush my lips against her fingers. She flushed a little but didn't pull back.

"Sorry the proposal was not anything fancy and that too when we are in such a mess and-"

This time she cut me up by lightly pecking my lips, "Shh…its fine. As long as we are together I don't mind."

"We will be together forever. Promise?" I asked hopefully.

"Promise." She replied smiling.

"Then let's seal it with a kiss." I stated smirking a little.

She blushed but nonetheless complied and once again our lips met. As I kissed her I thought of our time together and the new future that was yet to come for us. I decide to forever protect this woman in my arms and to be with her forever.

* * *

**◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕**

**The End**

**◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕**

* * *

**A/N : This Zercy is made on the request of "**_**Novi Eucliffe**__**". **_**Sorry if you were expecting a humorous story but I hope you all liked it.!**

**Review and Favorite.!**


End file.
